Chiba Brilliant Park
by 8hood
Summary: after getting betrayed hikigaya cant help himself but run away. But faith does not let him escape. then he met a cosplaying girl who proclaimed herself as the princess of the Devilukean and became manager of an abandoned park. now his new love-comedy drama life begins
1. Chapter 1

Chiba Brilliant Park

 _ **Prologue:**_

" **Oi, Lala, what are you doing here? Get back to generator room now.", I said with really angry.**

" **HAI HAI ~ .But I want spend more time with darling Hachi. XD",AND hugging me tightly. And How could I breathe in between those huge things. But it feels good. Don't get distracted you, idiot!**

 **I pushed her back with all my power. Seriously how strong is this woman!**

" **Be gentle with me, 'key?" What the hell is she talking about? Whatever I sent her back to her workplace. 'Does she ever get sense of shame?'**

" **Sorry to interrupt. But it seems to like the new laser AK-47 guns aren't working, moufu.", Said by the orange Mickey Bonta. Wait; did it say AK-47? Who ordered those guns?**

" **And who ordered those guns?" I asked.**

" **Obviously it's me, mouf-" I cut him off**

" **Then solve it in your own way. Okay you are now dismiss." i said with cold tone And it went out from room with very angry mood. I sighed and sat on my chair. Now I am finally along.**

 **I could not believe myself that what I'm doing right now. Let me elaborate it. A person, whose motto is 'To work is to lose', is now working as active manger. Pretty shocking isn't? Don't worry I am pretty shock as you guys. Now think of it, where the drama started. Oh yeah I am remember now. Everything start from 3 weeks ago; everything started from that Betrayal FROM who I trusted; FROM who I called my FRIEND-**

" **Hey, hey cut it out. You look more scary then God of War, Hachiman! Opps, I totally forgot the meaning of your name is God Of War." My thought suddenly cut by a male voice.**

" **What do you want, Sid?" I asked and clam myself. "And how is everything going?"**

 **Then he showed me thumbs up "A-one. And checking on u." I could not see the lie on his mouth. Mean he really worried or something like this.**

" **Don't worry. I am a Monster of logic" Yep I am praising myself.**

" **Glad to know that you are over come with that." Now I understand what are you worry about. "Well look like I really really worry for nothing. Maybe I should worry about the cost of decoration of your wedding."**

" **Shut up. Go away. You are dismiss." This guy…really annoyed me.**

" **Aye aye. And you look cute when you are blushing, Lala-sama's fiancé. He he~" and slowly closed the door. Okay this guy always getting my nerve. And I wasn't blushing. Well my face felt burning…because today was really hot. Yeah yep right. Well 3 weeks already passed. And in those weeks, my life changed in so many ways.**

 **Yo its my first time. Hope you will forgive me for grammatical errors.**

 **See you in chapter 1.**

 **Oh! I forget to tell this fic is a crossover of oregairu x amagi brilliant park x to love ru. Awesome, isn't it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: not enough** _ **madness**_

" _ **What are you talking about? Why would I consider that dead fish creepy person a friend? I fear for my chastity because of his creepy eyes. And his personality is bottom to the core. Meeting him is always I wanted to avoid"**_

'Madam, your insulting is getting too far.'

" _ **Hikki as my friend? Who are you kidding? It's just making up for saving my sable."**_

'Okay. Both of you please stop.'

" _ **Pfft! How funny Yui-senpai. No I don't think Senpai as a friend. He's just a tool to me for the student council works~"**_

'I SAID STOP IT! ENOUNGH IS ENOUNG!'

[A.N: YO guys. Pls put on ur headphone and play orange(OST) from 'Your lie in April']

I woke up from dream. No it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. How? It's pretty simple. When you don't want to face the truth, then it became a nightmare. Well this is reality which is cruel and unjust. And why I was having a nightmare because I had enough to face the truth. So I decided to run away.

 **VRRR….**

My phone suddenly vibrated. I unlocked my phone. I saw many missed calls and messages.

3 missed calls & 4 messages from Yui Yuigahama.

5 missed calls & 10 messages from Komachi. _Oh my cute little sister_. And…

49 missed calls & 256 mes…No! 263 mess..Wait 269 messages FROM HIRATSUKA-SENSAI ! And it was increasing.

'SERIOUSLY! HOW CAN THIS OLD UNMARRIED YENDERE TEACHEAR DO IT! ?'

I sighed.

Whatever. I didn't want to answer those calls or messages. So I threw it away from the window of the bus. Yes I was in the bus and I soon will leave Chiba city. I'm pretty serious serous about. I didn't want to live there anymore. So I got on bus and let's see to where my fate took me.

The bus stopped at last bus stop. Then I out of Chiba. Currently, there was no one in the bus except me. Well I am a longer so begin along here is nothing special. A guy got in the bus and sat beside me. Hey can you sit anywhere else? This guy looks same age as me. He was wearing Detach hood leather jacket, black T-shirt and straight jeans. This guy really had good tastes of fashion along with black spiky hair. If you thinking what I was wearing, it was Cotton Stand Collar Lightweight Military Windbreaker Jacket. Pretty good choice wasn't it. And this guy was definitely a riajuu.

Riajuu go die.

The guy suddenly looked at me. Opps I was too much staring at him. I look away and apologized to him. He smiled at me and said, "Don't worry dude. It's not your fault that I look awesome. Right?" …Okay I take it back and tried ignore him. He was like 2nd version of Tobe.

"Jine kohe char din ohooho~ Baki he bekar din ohooho~" suddenly screaming. I had no idea what was he saying. Then he looked at me. "Dude, do you want to know what the meaning of this song is?" Oh it was a song.

"Nope. No idea. Not interested. " I said with monotony voice and tried to calm myself. 'What's this guy want from me?'

"Okay, then let me explain it for you." Were you even listing to me? "This song was sung by the super famous actor in South Asia, Salman Khan. The meaning of this song was that our Youth is limited. So in this limited time, don't waste your time in thinking of what to do. Just do what you want. Because life and youth never come twice. Did you understand it, Hikigaya Hachiman?"

Oh. I understand that this song had really deep meaning. It was not like I interes….Wait!

"Hold it. How do know my name?"

"You should ask why I wouldn't know you. Hikigaya Hachiman, the student of Sobu High, a loner. You are very smart and had a twist personality but kind guy. Your favorite drink is MAXX Coffee. You have little sister named Hikigaya Komachi. You are a member of...What was the name...Oh yeah the service club. Many people called you 'The Monster of Logic' or the king of loner. And right now you are leaving this city because you found the truth of those people who you trusted. Am I right, brother?"

'What the h…' my face became pale. He knew everything about me just who…

"Who are you?" I said with very coldly and glared at him.

"Watchdog."

"..." I was still glaring at like Ice queen.

"Okay okay. I am just kidding. Hey! Stop glaring at me. It's scary. Are you pissed off?" He said and faking like a scary cat.

'OBIOUSLY I AM PISSED OFF!' I calm myself and looked at him again.

"Just what you want from me?" I had really bad feeling for this.

"Straight to the point. I really like that part of you~"

"If you don't cut the crap, I will call the police." Now I was glaring like Fire queen.

"Hey! Chill out. Okay, listen carefully. I won't repeat again because I don't have much time. I had a Vision and because of this, I can see many possibility of future. Now what I saw that was after few minutes the world will destroy by a ruler. Only your right decision cans this world. Trust me on this. You are the hope."

What the hell. I didn't understand what are you saying?

"I don't know what are you saying but don't hope on me. Because hope is road of disa-"

"Hide!"

Suddenly a meteor shower crushed on mountain. The all glasses of windows of the bus broke down. Wait how did I come here. I thought I was already in Tokyo.

"OK. Break time ends. Let's go eight. Grab your bag." Said and he stood up from seat. I grabbed my bag and forced me out from bus.

"WAIT! How did I end up here?"

"Oh! I just bribe the driver."

"YOU-"

"Catch it." He threw something to me. I catch it and it was a gun. A real GUN!

"Hey? This-"

"Don't worry. There are only knock-out bullets inside. So it just knocks them out."

"And knock out whom?"

"You will find out soon. And don't drop your bag here. A pair of clothes is recommended. Got it?"

I nobbed and was following him. I put my gun in bag. He even knew I had pair of clothes. And I though only women were scary.(lol)

"Eight you can see the smoke. Go up there. I am coming after you." Said, then he was going other way.

"AND where are you going?" I asked him.

"Well I was…just.." he showed pinky finger. I understand.

"Oh! You want to go toilet AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" I said with a very angry voice.

And he just disappeared in shadow. _Seriously?_

Well I didn't know why but I was following the smoke. I finally reached the source of smoke.

But I couldn't believe what I was seeing. An Alien Spaceship in an empty valley. I couldn't hold myself and went to that ship out of curiosity.

It was a tiny, white, weird shape spaceship. Suddenly the front window type gate opened and a hand came out. Maybe I should help him. So I grabbed his hand. Woah! His hand was really soft like totsuka. I pulled him out. Correction: it was not 'him', it was 'her'. Yep a girl with long bubble gum pink hair and emerald eyes was pulled out. This girl looks same age as me or younger than me. I would be lying if I said she wasn't beautiful. And she was wearing really…Weird…Embarrassing white colored cosplay. Whatever…

"Yeess~. It was successful escape. YEAA~" The girl overjoyed.

"Hey? Are you okay?" I asked her. She was looking at me with a confusing face. Oi, don't worry. I wasn't hitting on you. She was gonna say something-

"Lala-sama! I am sorry but I am running out energy." A voice came out nowhere.

"Woah! Who said that?" I asked. The girl answered my question.

"Oh! She is Peke, all-costume robot, who acts as a module to form my clothing. Isn't she cute?" and showing me the giant hat that had two thick swirl. 'Do you think I'm stupid?'

"Nice to meet you." The hat spoke. _'It actually spoke?!'_ ButI didn't answer. Because I couldn't see its body. So I just nobbed.

"Lala-sama! I-" then that hat fell from her hair and that cosplay dress was vanishing.

What the…' _she is totally naked. Wait isn't this fic T-rated right?'_

Inner voice 1: 'Hey don't stare too much! Look away.'

Right.

Inner voice 2: 'Just don't look away. Give her the clothes.'

Right.

I dropped my bag, put out the pair of cloth from and gave to her, "Take these clothes."

First she looked at me with confuse. Then she took it.

"Aa.. Thank you~. By the way, what's your name?"

"Hikigaya Hachiman." Nope. Not looking.

"I am **Lala.** " That girl entered my personal area. "I came from planet Deviluke. Mmm.. You look scary but you are really kind and nice guy. Right, Peke~?" whatever it was, please put some clothes.

"You are right, Lala-sama. Even he looks creepy." Said by tiny weird looking robot which was transformed from hat. It had a round head with two thick swirl shaped black eyes and visible no mouth and nose. 'And thanks for praising me with indirect insult.'

"Hey, Hachi why your face so red?" she asked me out of curious. I turned face away.

"JUST PUT SOME CLOTHES ALREADY!" _Dose_ _this_ _girl_ _had_ _any_ _sense_ _of_ _shame?_

It was already late at night. The sky wasn't clear.

"Done~"

I turned to her. The sky suddenly became clear. She was wearing my clothes which were usually my tracksuits and her breasts were too tight in it like Takao. _'Wow she look more beautiful under the moonlight.'_ Just one thing didn't add up. It was feature like tail which extends down from the base of her back and her tail is long, thin, and ends with a heart-shaped tip. First I thought it was part of her cosplay.

"Hey, why your face getting so red?" asked, the gir…Lala came close. _Too close!_

"Nope. It's nothing. By the way, what is this on your back?" I asked out of curiosity.

"That! It's my tail; part of my body." And she shamelessly showed it me. ' _Yep_ _this_ _girl_ _is an airhead.'_

Oh I see. Now I think of it, a girl came out from a spaceship. So basically she is must be alien. Nope , that's not right. It was totally illogical. Maybe it was all nothing but pranks. While I was thinking about it I caught her tail...or...I accidently caught her tail...

" Hyaa-?! STOP T!" suddenly she started screaming. I released her tail.

"Oi, I did nothing to you. Stop screaming." I yelled at her

"YOU JERK! AS a Deviluke, my tail is the most sensitive part of the body. Be Careful with it"

"Lala-sama, did you forget we are in Earth. Earthling is the most creepy and selfish creature of the entire universe." The tiny robot commented. 'Earthling? You mean us, human?'

"Hey, both of you are trying picking a fight with me. What are you, Son Goku?" No more insulting. I have enough tolerated insults for a year. NOT ANYMORE.  
"EHH! Why are getting angry? Your eyes look really scary. Beside even though I have a tail, It doesn't I'll transform when I look at moon." –Lala. This one was really a spoiled brat.

"We've finally found you." Suddenly our conversation was cut off by strange voice I was gonna saying anything. I looked around to source of voice. There were two men in black suit standing in front of our eyes. They both had huge muscles; both were wearing sunglasses and formal suits like CIA. Man, they both looked really scary and _people_ _say_ _I'm_ _the_ _scariest (lol)._

"Mm…Peke?" Lala looked at that toy.

"Yes, Lala-sama?" that toy answered.

"You said you turn off SPS. So how they find us?"- Lala.(T.N: SPS= Space Positioning System. It's like GPS in space.)

"I did. But maybe after the crashed, it accidently turns off. Sorry for not to notice."-Peke.

"Mou… YOU IDIOT! NOW EVERYTHING WENT DOWN THE DRAIN!" She puffed her cheeks in anger.

"I never thought that you would come to this 'Remote Area'." The blonde haired guy said. Somehow that guy remained me the fake smile expert Hayama if you remove the scar.

"But now…This is the end of your game of Tag." The black hair guy said.

"Now! If you would, please come with us" The blonde guy said.

"…." Lala didn't say anything. _Whoa! What with these tense?_

"Now come with us" the black haired guy said

"I DON'T WANNA!" Lala yelled like a spoiled child.

"Then we have no other choice but force you" the blonde said and grabbed her arm.

"NO!...LET ME GO!..."said, Lala bit his hand. Then they tried to capture her by force.

Even so…What was going on? Let me analyzed it. An alien ship was crash in valley out of nowhere. Then a girl named Lala came out from ship and called herself an alien; also a hat was talking. After that, two guy looked like CIA; they both had disturbing tail like Lala came out of nowhere and were still capturing her. Now the biggest question was what I'm doing here? And how I did get involved? Just…GIVE A BREAK! Whole entire thing that spiky boy's fault. Where did he go?

Inner voice 1:'Hey whose fault it is, don't just stand there like idiot. Do something.'

Inner voice 2:'Yeah. Just think what they will do after they kidnapped her? What kind of gentleman are you?'

Okay. I got it. After all, prank or not I am still a gentleman. So I grabbed out my gun and threw to that blonde guy. Because of off guard, it hit right to his head. That guy fell down. _Strike._ Then I grabbed Lala's hand and ran away. You know, what people say 'Run for Life' and that was what I was doing. The other guy shouted. But I didn't stop. Lala looked at me with surprise and asked me, "Hachi!?"

"Stop asked! Just keep running." I said. But…

"But Hachi…Why?"Asked again. And my name wasn't Hachi.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY! But in a situation where a girl is about to kidnapped right front of my eyes… and my inner voices were yelling at me, I CAN'T JUST STAY QUITE AND NO DOING EVEN I AM IN DENGER OR NOT! HOW can I say myself " I yelled and ran with my full strength. Lala looked at me with different expression but I ignored.

OH that toy was flying. But they were reaching to us. _Shit. They almost catch us._

(Play: My Hero Academia OST - Berserk Battle Extended from YouTube and imaging the next lines in slow motion.)

"Bat Drop Attack" suddenly someone shouted. I turned around and saw that spiky hair boy drop kicked right to the blonde's face. The guy crashed down on a tree. Serves you right, Hayama…er..No. the other guy surprised but the boy didn't stop. He punched the other guy with brass knuckles of heavy metal and floored him down. That was must be really hurt. "O…ouch…Man that's hurts. Now I understand Deadpool's pain when he punches Colossus. AA…" He stared to tear cry and rubbed his hand. Totally a fake cry.

"Who is he?" Lala asked me

"Dunno and don't want to know." I answered and i didn't want to know about him because he was an absolute stalker. But Lala, you were too much staring at me.

"We finally meet again, Hachiman." He came to us, greeted me. Then he looked down and smirked. "I knew it, you are a fast mover, Hachi-Romeo-Kun~." First I didn't get it but I noticed that I was holding her hand very tightly. I awkwardly released her. I looked at her and she was blushing. I looked away. Why the hell this 'no sense of shame' girl was blushing? Danm… it was really embarrassing.

"Whatever it is, isn't it too illogical to ran way with her?" He asked with devilish smile. Sorry I didn't get it.

"Sorry I don't get it. Please elaborate it." I said but I had a bad feeling.

"I mean she is an alien and those MIB guys are really super strong that what I experience just now. And leave them run away for save your own life isn't the best and logical option. Am I right?" He said and was still smilling. But he had a point.

"I understand what you are saying. I know it wasn't logical but I could just stand and let happen." I said with cold tone.

He still continued "Even so is it right? After all, you are monster of logic. Logic is your swo-"

( please turn on DARLING in the FRANXX OST - Torikago)

" **Don't forget that Monster also has a heart."** I said it with deadpan tone and cut him off. My voice became colder. "AND saving her is more logical then saving your own life. And if you think it as wrong, then you are worst then a monster."

…

Spiky & Lala both looked at me. Lala looked at me amazed and spiky one with please smile. _What? And why I have a feeling like I took bait?"_

"Even you act rouge but you are kind as expected, Hachiman." Spiky said. ' _You don't have the right to say my name.'_ And Lala hugged me tightly for some unreason. _Hey I can feel those soft things. Get off me?!_ But she was so freaking strong.

"How lovely" the spiky clapped his hand. "OH! I forget to introduce myself. Allow me introduce. I am Sid. It's my first and last name. But for some reason many people called Black Cat. Dunno why?"

"I am Lala. Nice to meet you" Lala said with bright smile. _Too Bright!_

"As you already know, I am Hikigaya Hachiman. I think I know why people called you black cat, because you are a stalker or maybe you have really a very bad luc-"

Our conversation were cut off. Suddenly a huge heavy tree came crashing down in front of us. We both got surprise. Sid's mouth form '0' shape and put his hand on his cheeks. The blonde was the one who threw it and they were coming toward to us. What a crazy strength?!..

"Hey don't come or you have to face the god of war." Sid said and pointed at me. _Oi?_

"Don't INTERFERE, Earthling." Blond guy said.

"..." the other one was silent and glaring at me. Sorry man but you got the wrong idea.

"Lala-sama…Stop trying to run away from Home. Please come with us." Blonde say.

"I don't want to!" Lala refused.

"Yeah where is the justice?", Sid joined her.

"Indeed. If she don't wa….WAIT! What?!" My face became like an idiot...or you can say I became confused. "Run away from home?"

"I had enough!" she was yelling "I don't care if I'm a successor or whatever! I'm tried of meeting future husband candidates every day! Beside I already found someone." I was still looking like an idiot.

"but Lala-sama. This is your father's will."- Blonde.

Future husband? Father's will? Ok, what was I missed? 'Someone please tell me what's happening?'

"I don't care" lala said and pulled out a cellphone from pocket. Wait was she hide it in pocket whole time? Then Lala typed something in her cell phone and suddenly a strange octopus looking giant robot came out of the phone..." **Go-Go Vacuum-Kun!** Now go suck them up."

" NO! IT's ONE OF THE LALA-SAMA'S INVENTIONS!" The both guys schemed. Was it that dangerous?

 **(** playFallin´ Angel from To LOVEる -とらぶる **)**

Then the robot opened its mouth and sucked them up.

'Amazing! Like vacuum!' Sid and I both amaze. You know what? First I thought everything was nothing but a prank show. Maybe I was wrong. _But…_ I saw some spark from octopus which was giving me bad vibes. And I was right...That octopus suddenly created storm in air. Everything started flying around into the storm included me, Sid and Lala.

""WWHHAAAAA!"" Sid & I both screamed.

"Peke!" Lala called toy that I almost forget.

"Yes. Lala-sama" Peke flied to Lala with bright light. Then it warped Lala's whole body and transform into that weird cosplay. Well, I saw many magical girl transforms in procure. But that was kind of ecchi. After that, Lala spirited out her wings to get out from the storm and was some thinking.

" SSSTTTOOOPPP TTTHHHIIISSS RRROOO…..?!" I said with spinning round and round.

"But Hachi I don't know how to stop it." Lala answered. ' _Then why you used it in the first place?!'_

The octopus exploded. I flew up and I got stuck in a tree because of the explosion. Then Lala came and helped me to get down. But…

Sid flew up to high and fell to the ground. But he survived and he got up. "Oww…. Well people was right about ' _more_ _higher_ _you_ _fly, more harder you fall'._ Now I got the proofs." Said and was scratching body. Well I agreed with this one. "BTW Lala-nee, you said you found someone as your love. Who is he?" yeah you were right. Who was HE?

"Oh! Well. He is standing right beside me and you." Lala answered with cheerful smile. Yep she was an energetic airhead. But beside..wait that mean… Sid & Lala looked at me.

 _Huh?!_

"Please now I am in your care.", Lala said with gentle tone.

"Huh?"

"CONGRATULATION! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU. AND I GOT A SISTER-IN-LAW. YEEAAAI!" Sid expressed his enjoyment.

" _HUH!?"_ Only this word was coming from my mouth.

"Well it was one of the possibility I saw…" Sid said when he realized something. "But the grand finally will start now." Wait.. there was mor….

My thought was suddenly cut off by a blue thunder which hit the ground out of nowhere… and two people came out. Sid was clapping his hand out of enjoinment. "OHHOHOO! Super hero landing ". Shut up Deadpool.

One of them had greyish hair and blue eyes. He was wearing his demonic-like armor and also a cape and carries a big green energy sword. He also had a tail but his tail was thin and very scorpion-like . Also he has a muscular body for sure. And the other of them was a little kid who had red eyes and spiky black hair as same as Sid. He was look like slightly devilish, with shark-like teeth and the characteristic long tail in the shape of a trident.

I sighed. "Give a break. Why this madness isn't ending? I am already exhausted."

"Maybe~ there wasn't enough madness." Sid responded to my comment. I sighed again and though why I always got involved in weird thing.

The kid came towards to us and looked at Lala, "Lala,"

"Papa?" Lala looked at the kid with a bit tense. ' _Wait?! PAPA! This kid is her_ _ **Father**_ _?'_

 _._

.

.

 _Just give me a break already!_

Yo, guys. What's up? This is 8hood who has always a great respect brother Hikigaya. I know it's a little late. I sincerely apologized for that. Hope you all like it and forgive for error mistake. Also thanks to Reaper007 who was helping me in correction. _But…_

Inner voice 8: Dude. I don't know what people think but I think u r suck at pov. :-\

I know that. So I decided next all chapters will be 3rd pov. Then see a later. Oh forget to tell ya fanservice totally included and Lala isn't alone, more is coming. Also you are thinking who is Sid? Don't worry him in omake. But for then bye-bye~

To continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter2** : **Not enough love(Part 1)**

{Sid's POV}

Man, I didn't know what to say. After all it was a tense atmosphere. How? Let me recap:

Hikigaya Hachiman was leaving the Chiba city because he was too much heartbroken, _I can feel you bro_. he took the bus to leave. That was where he met me. Then bus was trespassing beside the mountain. Then a spaceship crashed on that mountain. I forced Hachiman to go there with me. I hid in the shadow, so I could watch him secretly. Then he met a girl which was actually an alien. Then MIB people came. Some dramatic dialogue blah blahblah…. Then they tried to capture her. Then our hero Hachiman rescued her. After that here came my action scene. Then again dramatic dialogue blah the comedy storm. Then that ali… I mean Lala confessed her love(not really) to him. LUCKY BASTARD~ then 2 people came to us like Thor did in infinity war. Then…. Maybe I should stop with 'then then' because recap is already finished. Let's start chapter 2.

What I should say? Yeah… the atmosphere...was too tense. Lala was looking at that kid… I mean her father… Yes her father! Her father had a serious look. _Why so serious!_ The armored guy was totally silent. Even no breathing sound. Hachiman also paid attention to the situation and had fared face. And me? Well I was really excited and why you knew very well why I was. Hachiman had an irritating face when he looked at me and then ignored me. _Too cruel!_

"Lala" Ki… I mean Lala's dad started the conversation. Too much serious in his voice. Then he looked at us. "You two must be helping my daughterto escape, right?" My head nodded but Hachiman shook his head. Well I couldn'tdeny that the answer was both yes and no. because we helped her but not helped to escape. Our answer made him disappoint but he still continue "Hmm… then let me introduce myself I am **Gid** **Lucion Deviluke** , the King of PlanetDeviluke. And beside me is Zastin,Servant and guardian of Devilukean royalty."

I raised up my hand, "one question my lord. Is that my delusion or you are kinda… small?"

The king blinked. "Well when a Devilukes use their full strength, their body shrinks. In previous Galaxy war, I used my all strength and you can see the result. "

"I see..." _Are you relative of Mario_? "Oh by the way, I am Sid. Aka Black cat. And the person behind me-"

" _Hikigaya_ Hachiman. Aka nothing" Hachiman cut me off. _Hey that's mean_. "And back to the topic I am not involved or don't want waste my time in your family Drama."

Wow wow… is this me or Hachiman was getting irritated? Like his whole face is saying 'give me a brake'.

"How dare you speak to the King with ILL-MANNER!?" the armored guy or Zastin said with anger. But the King stopped him. Zastin stepped back and King came towards Lala.

"This boy is right. We shouldn't waste any time."He looked at Lala and with a very deep tone, "Lala, can you tell me why you are running?"

"Because I don't want to …" Lala said and puffed her cheeks like little child. _Ok that's cute._

"Don't forget that you are the princess of devilukes, and it's a tradition in our Kingdom, princess would get married at the age of 18." Gid said in serious tone. _And here it go royal king family drama….that's what I hate most. But the question is…_

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt how old is she?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh I am 16." Lala answered me. _Really..?!_

Seriously? Because of your mature I thought you are already 18, Lala. (8hood: I also thought that too) Believe me then LOOKED at Hachiman. He was also surprised as me. Ok….never mind.

Lala faced to her father again and said with determined voice, "Beside I already found my love."

Her father blinked his eyes twice in surprise. Was that me or really some dangerous aura was coming from him. In other words, he's a daughter-con. He asked, "Who is **he**?"

"Oh…He is over here." I answered and pointed to Hachiman. The father looked at him. Hachiman looked at…NO? He was glaring at me; his face was like he will kill me if he had a knife... _He's Scary….._

But like I care. After all, everything was going same as same as to possibilities. Did you guys forget I can see the future? And this was a part of what I saw in vision. All I need was making it to the end. But the problem was I didn't know full details. I mean I saw only few parts and ending. Who cares? A wise person said 'The beginning of a story is less important then ending of the story.' And the wise man was 8hood.

Lala's father looked at him and smirked "So you are that guy who steals her heart. Mmm… you don't look bad but your dead-fish eyes make you a mere character." _Noo..He is main character of this fanfic._

"I know that and thanks for the compliment." Hachiman said with a calm tone. How he was so calm! Was this one of the 108 loner skills? I also noticed that Lala wanted to say something but didn't said.

"But you must need to be worthy of her"Gid suddenly charged to Hachiman, attacked him with tail. Here it go south Indian drama movie where heroine's father fight against hero for the sake of his daughter.

But the attacked was blocked by my hand. In other words, I stopped the attacked by grabbing his tail and because of his off guard threw him to the nearest tree. I smiled. _Now it's gonna be fun hehe._

The attack was so fast that there no way to dodge it. But I blocked the attack and threw him to the nearest tree which made everyone surprised of the sudden twist. I was standing there and grinning devilishly.

"How dare you attack the King?!" Zastin shouted and swung his laser sword on me. _Here the kingsglaive comes._ But I jumped back and dodged it.

Zastin used his speed attack but Sid dodged it.

Zastin used full strength attack but Sid dodged it.

Zastin used his triangle sword attack but Sid dodged the attack again.

How should I say this? The fight was like old pokemon games.

"No way..!" I and Hachimanat looked Lala. She was really shocked.

"What do you mean by that?" Hachiman asked her.

"Zastin is known as the strongest and the best fighter in many galaxies." Lala answered.

Oooohhhhreally ?!I'm really glad to kno-woah. Zastin swung his sword and I dodged it again but it was a close call. _Can you just cut it out, Kingsglaive._ Zastin again swung his sword towards me I dodged it again, chopped on his hand took the sword from him. And I swung the sword at him like a cricket bat and hit him like he was a ball. _SIX..!_

"NO WAY! I can't lose to a Earthling!" Zastin stood up on his knees. He couldn't accept the outcome of the battle. _OH BOY!_

"I know losing is never considered as a funfeeling for the stronger but it does put a smile on my face."I said it with a smile like Thanos. Because I always wanted to say this line.

"Is that true Hachi?" Lala asked Hachiman

"Nope, He justwants to infinity show off and my name is **not** Hachi." Hachiman said with poker face.

"Then should I call you darling?"

"No. this is not Franxx. Just call me Hikigaya."

"No…that's sound boring. So I will call you Hachi."

"Eh…Are you lis...ahg…never me whatever you want. I don't mind."

"Really… THANK YOU!" Lala hugged Hachiman. His face in between her boobs that reminds me Lala didn't wore anything inside cosplaysuit.

"Welcome,let goof me. Shoo" Hachiman got away from her. His face was full red like a tomato because of Lala's soft boobs.

 _My my they are really getting along. How lovely._

"Lala really looks happy." Gid said. He was watching this with me. "I never saw Lala look so happy before."

"So what you gonna do?" I asked the king very important question. Everyone looked at him. Maybe I know what he will say….

"Obviously, I will kill him and destroy this planet." Gid said it in devilish tone and pointed at Hachiman

 _As expected of a perfect daughter-con._

"Wait Wait? Destroy the planet." Hachiman got shocked. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? The person who is going marry Lala is also gonna be the next king of Planet Deviluke. That why I want a worthy man. Didn't you tell him, Lala? "

 _Ok I didn't know that._ I also noticed that Zastin also joined the conversion but still remained silent.

Hachiman looked at Lala, "Is this true?"

"Well that's true. But all I know is he wants me to get married so he can relinquish the throne and be free to pursue his perverted hobbies." Lala said with innocent look. Hearing this, king fell on ground.

 _I know you are innocent but your words really hit the spot._ Ok,I don'tknow why it's really getting boring. Let's end it.

"Hey Lala." I called her. "Sorry he can't love you." three aliens got surprised of my response.

"Why?" Lala asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "Because you didn't confess to him. All you have to say 'please go out with me'. Then you two can become couple."

Everyone did understand what I was saying.

Hachiman looked at me. He was really pissed off. He was going to say something but Gid cut him off.

"He is right. HowcanI consider him as your lover if you don't propose him."

"Right" Lala took a deep breath and went toHachiman. She was too close to him. She hold his hands and turned on her feminine face "Hachi, will you go out with me?"

 _OK….now Who can resist this charm?_

"Make a wise move or this planet." Gid also input his threa..no his words.

But the question is what's Hachiman gonna do?

Hachiman looked at Lala's emerald green eyes. As he can see though into someone, he already found out she was lying or using him. And he can't reject her or run away because this whole world is onhis hand. And I'm danm sure he will sacrifice himself for the world like other times he did,even other did not care about him. Hehe that's why I chose him for this mess. After all he is a self-sacrificial person.

" **I refuse.** " Hachiman said it with a very deep voice and he moved his hand

 _Huh!?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What's up guys it me 8hood. I know many readers saying 'finally show up his face'

Well I apologized for that. Truth is I am having so much work for college, playing new game, 'Detroit become human', and my computer broke. In other word I was too busy and having a bad luck. BTW for this fic which opening is perfect?

Loop the loop from motto to love ru

Yattekoi Daisuki from to love ru ova

Extra magic hour amagi brilliant park

Hello **,** World **!** From kekkai sensen.

Pls tell me in comment.

See A.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Not Enough Love (Part 2)**

{Hikigaya Hachiman's POV}:

Love.A perfect word for describing your feelings.

Now question one: What is love?

Answer: Love encompasses a variety of different emotional and mental states, typically,strongly and positively experienced, ranging from the most sublime virtue or good habit, the deepest interpersonal affection and to the simplest pleasure. That's what books say.

Love can be any type. And among them, the most common type is love at first sight.

OK. Question two: what is love at first sight?

Answer: Love at first sight is a personal experience and a common trope in literature: a person, character, or speaker feels for an instant, extreme, and ultimately long-lasting romantic attraction for a stranger upon the first sight of that stranger or a crush in simple words. In other words, one's first encounter with feelings that resemble the naive idea of love that one has before one actually loves somebody. Love at first sight is when love blooms from the very first meeting with the person. It may not be the first crush. In fact, it often isn't.

Let me elaborate it in The scientific way.

Scientists said that the research was conducted mainly through the use of functional magnetic imaging, or fMRI. This tool is used to spot brain activity by looking at blood flow levels in the brain. This cutting-edge technology is used in hospitals to help diagnose brain diseases, but is also used to assist scientists study thoughts and feelings like love in a person. But they also said, Love at first sight is hard to explain. Some people swear they've fallen prey to its mystical power, while others chalk it up to folklore and too many viewings of BazLuhrman's Romeo & Juliet. We tend to gravitate towards the latter category, being the doubting, scientific-minded realists we are. It means they also don't know very well.

( this is what teacher said and he still single)

It sounds good but Crush is mostly one-sided.

When someone begins to be nice to you, you might misunderstand and you might develop feelings of 'love' or develop a crush on a person and you might imagine it to be a crush until someday, as a couple, you confesses your feelings to that person upon having met you for the first time. And that person was like' Whoa! Love at first sight!Then that person said 'Aren't we just friends?'

Then you realized your mistake.

Someone being nice doesn't mean someone likes you. Source: my younger self.

I experienced it from my middle school life. So I know how it's like. And same thing was happening here too like history was repeating itself again.

Lala confessed to me not because she loves me, because I was being nice to her. I mean I was just being nice to her, she fell me. How? Simple. After all,

 **Love at first sight is nothing but an illusion.**

That's why,

"I refuse." I said and moved my hand away from her.

My answer shocked everyone like they didn't expect that.

"Hachiman." I looked at Sid, showing me thumps up and right arm "nice one. Man, look I almost got Goosebumps."

"I'm not joking, Sid. I'm serious here." I told him with deadpan tone. Sid's careless face turned into a worried face. He really didn't expect this. After all, reality never will go as you wish and this is 200% True.

"But why, Hachi?" Lala asked me. Her face was like she saw something terrible for first time.

I know how it feels like. Back in middle school, I did the same thing. When I saw in her eyes, I saw my younger self who got mistaken the nice part of Orimoto Kaori and confessed her.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU REJECT A PROPOSAL FROM Lala-SAMA! I WILL KI.." The armored guy yelled but was cut off by the king.

"Tell us the reason For your refusal. And hope it is **worth** it." The king gave me the permission to speak and gave me the hint to make my reason to worth it.

"Thank you for allowing me to speak. And of course, I refuse because it is not love." I said in a poker tone.

"No. it is love at first sight." Lala said.

"No. this isn't." I said.

"Then what is it?" King asked me.

"I mean **Love at first sight isn't real, it's just dust of your eyes.** " I said it without any hesitation. After everyone was looking no… staring at me? _Stop it._

"That's all?" Sid asked.

"No. I'm not done yet." I replied and looked at Lala, "listen Lala, first put aside your dad's perverted hobbies. The let me ask you why he wanted you to get married?

"Mmm…so you can take the role of king." Lala replied. _And what do you mean 'you'?_

"Nope, that's one reason but not the real reason." I said instead. Everyone paid attention to me especially the King. I continued, "Look what I meant was, when that br…I mean your father said worthy, he doesn't mean for throne. He meant it for you. Let me elaborate. Your father never thinks about his perverted desire (maybe). He only thinks about your happiness as a father. He wants you to get married so that you can be happy, protected and feel warmth. Not because royal politics, not because of throne, because of a love between father and daughter which is and always will be **genuine**. If you think I'm worthy of it. No. I am not. I'm far from good and close to bad."

I took my breath. It was really long. Think about it, I do OOC stun sometimes.

 _Force of habit. heh.  
_

Now everyone is silent.

Lala broke the silence and convinced me. Her eyes almost filled with tears."Hachi, I..I love yo.."

"But I don't love you at all." I cut her off. I felt bad but I only told the truth. "So go back to your father."

Tears broke out from her eyes, Zastin was super angry, Sid was clam and king or Gid was like having some thought. Lala turned around and took one step towards her father. Six steps to go.

"Are you sure about this?"Sid asked me.

"100% sure." I said with a poker tone.

"Why is that?" he asked again.

"Is it obvious? This is not **genuine**. So I don't want it." I told with a deadpan tone. Then he gave me a weak smile.

Lala took her second step. She was sure moving slowly. But her tail was shaking too much. _It's irritating._

"Are really sure about this?" this time king asked me. "If she comes here, the earth might get vanished."

 _I know that and I don't care._

"I know that and I don't care." I said.

Lala took another step. 3 more steps to go.

"There are still time, Hachiman." said to Sid while looking at me and the King.

"We're gonna die anyway sooner or later." I replied.

2 more steps to go.

"Hey, Hachiman, maybe doing some OOC stun is your habit." Sid said to me

"What a coincident! I am thinking the same thing." I replied with a smirk.

One step remaining.

"I'm glad that I met you in person."- Sid.

"You are welcome." I said in poker tone.

Finally Lala reached her destination. I mean now she is with the br..King.

Well now story is over. Thank for reading and supporting reader-sans…

"Marvelous. You passed, Hikigaya Hachiman."

Or not. _Wait passed? Passed on what?_

(Ost: Fallin'angel. Pls listen it while reading)

"Wait wait. Passed? On what?" I asked the king.

"Meh. Hachiman you are really dense." Sid said and sighed. _Excuse me?_

"What do mean papa?" Lala asked that br..I mean her father. She was also confused.

"I accepted him as your fiancé." King declared. "I am looking forward hikiga..no.. Son-in-law."

"REALLY!" Lala screamed and ran towards me out of joy, hugged me. Her cheast came right though my face. Again my face felt the soft warmth like marshmallow….bad thought Hachi bad thought.

"You are really lucky. I am happy for you." Sid said with friendly smile and clapped his hand. _What are you, Mitsuki?_

"Oi get of me. Shooooo" I somehow got off from super crazy strength lady and looked at king. "What the meaning of this?"

"It's simple. It was test to prove you are worthy or not. You passed because you know what you are capable of" the king replied along with along sigh.

 _An explanation maybe I will never understand Wow. No reason why I am feeling a headache right now. But_ …

"What if I failed."

King was silent. When he was about to answer, a sound like notification come out his watch. He checked it then looked at me, "sure I'll tell you but not now. There are dozens of people who are wearing black suit and coming towards us. So first we need go somewhere safe."

 _Black suit..you mean M.I.B?_

Sid raised his hand, "I know a safe place."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

15minites later after super weird conversion,

We somehow escape the mountain and riding on a bus at 1:00 am. I mean I'm still surprise that we found a bus after the last bus. _Wait that does remind me what happened to that previous bus I was riding?_

"What are you thinking, Hachiman?" Sid asked out of blue.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just surprise how we get the bus at late night?"

"Meh" Sid smirked at question and put out some paper. It was 5 notes of 10000 yens. "That they say you are powerful as long as you have money."

"I see. Good that you own this bus." I said and look forward. My brain cell telling stay from this rich guy.

"Wait, No eye whirl?" Sid asked.

"Why should I? I am not Azu-nyan" I buzz him off.

Few minute passed. _Why I feel awkward?_

I looked at others.

If you thinking what kind of the sitting arrangement, let me explained,

Me and Sid sat left row, King and Lala sat right row. And the guards were sat in last part of the bus. Actually we all were sitting in last part of the bus.

Others are just quite

I mean why there is so quite when there shameless-airhead-girl is around. Wait I am thinking about Lala? I mean I know she has a mature body and she look beautiful and more beautiful under moonlight, air head but kind girl; spoiler girl but not 'nice' girl. Almost my typ….wait what the hell I am thinking? Try to remember the real angel, totsuka wait why Lala coming with M-rated angel-devil cosplay in my imagination.

 _Be gone thot._

"Why are blushing?" my train of thought suddenly cracked by Sid's question. _Wait am I blushing?_

.

.

"No, it's nothing. So where we are going?" I answered him after 2 second recover and questioned Sid to change the topic.

"We're going M.I.B HQ." Sid answered with thumps up. _What? "_ Just kidding. We're all going to the amusement park which is… at least safe." _You don't sound it safe._

"Then why I am going?" I asked another question.

"No one asked you." Sid said smirk.

"Fair point." I said. Well really this time no one asked or force to come.

"BTW Hachiman, Can I asked a question?" Sid said.

"Sure" I replied. _Don't ask why I am blushing._

"How can you see though people and cracked the mask?" -Sid

"Well. That's my superpower." This time I said it with smirk.

Then few minutes pass.

( Pls listen 'secret base' while reading)

"Hey, Papa." We looked at voice owner who was Lala. She was talking to her father. "I want to confess something."

"Say it." King looked at her and gave his permission.

" I..I..wa..want to apologize for…For running away. I..I am sorry." Lala said out of guilty. _Why I have a feeling that I am the responsible for this_.

King looked at front and said, "Long as you happy, it's none as concern."

 _Note to self,_ _ **Gid Lucion Deviluke**_ _, the King of the planet Deviluke and Emperor of the Milky Way Galaxy, is tsun tsun_.

"(Sniff)King-sama (sniff)"-Zastin.

"I am really happy for you."-Peke. Whow it finally spoke after long time.

"Thanks" Lala said with warmth smile.

 _That's the Genuine I am talking about._

"Father of the year. How convenience, I will take it." Sid said in RedBrad tone. Now you mention it…

"Hey Sid, you knew this before, right? I mean vision?" I asked him

"Maybe~ maybe not~ y'know dream lie, vision don't lie~" Sid said with music tone. _So you knew. "_ OK then lets turn up some music" said and play Drake's 'look alive' and other hip-hop songs. Everyone started banging head their heads. Looks like everything turn normal expect mine.

 _Why should go I back home? Is there point to go back?_

After 2 hour passed,

The bus suddenly stopped.

"Okay everyone we reached our destination. Let's get off." Sid told us and get off from the bus.

Then we all got off from bus one by one.

In front of us was an abandon amusement park. It was seriously look scary.

"What is this?" King questioned.

"Safe place at least." Sid answered.

 _You called it a safe place. (lol) But this remind me park where Kara and Luther stayed in Detroit: become human. And it's really cold right now._

I looked at the gateway and found the nameplate of this place.

'Chiba Brilliant Park'

 _Chiba. Sighed. What I can say home sweet home._

"Whatever It is guys. I am feeling tried and it already late at night so I'm going in."

Then I moved forward to the park.

"Wait" Sid tired to stop me but ignored him because I am really tried.

I took a step in the park and my instincts saying danger. Suddenly a mysterious person came out from nowhere as same time as I stepped in. The person in front of us is a slim young woman who I can say a beautiful girl with thigh-length, same age as mine, golden brown hair tied into a ponytail with her signature black and white ribbon and golden eyes. She was wearing a scarlet full dress uniform with black accents that looks like British Army's Infantry. And she was holding a fancy toy gun under my chin.

"The first and last question, who are you and what are you doing here." The woman said.

"First it's two questions. Second what if I don't answer?" I said.

"Simple. First I will knock you down. Second I make your dead body non-existence along with your dead eyes." The woman said without any emotion. _Ok, her words is darker then Yukinosita_ but...

I smirked, "with this fancy toy gu…" I was cut off by gunshot which was come from that toy and SHE SHOOT RIGHT BESIDE MY LEFT EAR!

"Anything to ask." That woman said with no emotion and pointed gun at me. I can see the red aura around her.

"Not at all." I put my hands in air. This woman is super scary.

'Wait waits wait time out. Sento-chan. He is our guest, that 'guest'." Sid came, stop her from shooting. Thank u.

"I see, Welcome to Chiba Brilliant Park." The woman named Santo welcomed me along with other.

I refer that with a smile, right?

"Who are you?" Lala asked the woman.

"My name is **Isuzu Sento"** she answered. _Nice name with scary personality_

"Ok come in guys." Sid called us

(Sigh). _Ok now my headache is going worst._

Hi guys it me 8hood. Yea I know what are you going to say and I don't any excuse. I am sorry

Hikigaya: don't be sorry, be better.

Thanked for advice.

Okay see u later. OP song: extra magic hour


End file.
